Ratchet and Clank: The Neverending Story
by The Dragons Friend
Summary: The story of how Orion (my OC), a genetically enhanced super soldier flees into space to escape the government, leaving all he knew behind, to end up with Ratchet and the gang, safe from the governments reach, or is he... (rating for safety's sake)


_**Authors notes: Hi, this is my first Fanfic and I hope to** **bring you more in the future. As the title suggests I will probably keep this story going for quite some time, so please review and I hope my writing skills develop as time goes on bringing you more, and better stories all the time.**_

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own Ratchet, Clank or any other Insomniac characters or other things owned by Insomniac that may be included in this Fanfic. Everything else, MINE ALL MINE.**_

* * *

><p>(<em>Set after R&amp;C3, ten weeks after the premiere of secret agent clank)<em>

He woke up, washed, put on his armour had breakfast and went to the bridge. This had become the usual morning for Ratchet since they had defeated Dr Nefarious, it had been so calm and quiet, the Tyrrhanoids had run back to their home world, scared off by the ranger patrols. He let out a large sigh as he entered the bridge, reflecting on how boring it was as he did so. As Ratchet approached the large commanders chair on the overlook, it swung around to reveal an equally bored Sasha Phyronix, "Morning" she said cheerfully, but with the slight drawl of boredom tainting her words ever so slightly, "Sleep well?". "Same as everyday I suppose" he replied curtly, but with the same cheery but bored tone, "That's good, I suppose" she said this with a slightly different tone that Ratchet picked up with his sensitive hearing. "What's wrong?" he inquired, but all she came back with was a quiet, far off "Oh, nothing".

"Sarge, there's something on the radar, it's small, but it's giving off a faint signal, it may be a ship" one of the rangers at one of the stations pointed out. "See if we can establish contact with the ship" said Ratchet, "Patching through, now" replied the ranger. After a little bit of static the screen revealed that the lens of whatever was used to communicate was covered in some sort of red liquid, possibly blood, and they could hear someone or something muttering angrily under it's breath and the sound of buttons being punched was heard shortly after. Sasha decided to speak first " This is the commander of the star ship phoenix, what seems to be the problem?" "What? Oh hang on" came a voice, suddenly the screen was cleared of the red liquid, and they saw the face of the being in the cockpit of the ship, or most of it. Thick lines of slowly crusting blood obscured parts of it's face, but from what they could see who or what ever it was had light fur, a small mop of strawberry blond hair, short pointed ears, a canine muzzle and the end of a bushy tail behind it "Uh yeah, I may need a little help, an asteroid blew straight through my port wing, disconnecting some vital parts of my engine, seems burst thrust systems still have a long way to go before they actually function properly, hmph". Ratchet and Sasha just looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what he(from the tone of the voice they assumed it was a he) was talking about, "That and I probably will require some medical attention, I bashed my head pretty hard on the console when I was hit", "Okay we'll bring you in with the tractor beam" said Sasha.

Ratchet and Sasha walked down to the hangar just as the ship came through the doors, and the occupant groggily slid down from the cockpit, as they got closer the damage became more apparent, the large smouldering hole in the right wing, several pieces of armour plating missing from the chassis, the large crack in the canopy and the blood on the inside of the cockpit and all over the occupants face made them realize how lucky he was they found him. From his perspective everything was spinning, the floor, the ceiling, the walls, everything. He stood up straight and instantly had to lean against his ship, which was on the floor as the anti-gravity boosters had failed, so that he didn't fall over. As the two creatures walked towards him, he half smiled, because he could see the look of shock on their faces at his ship and how lucky he had been, but they didn't know the half of it.

* * *

><p>After receiving medical attention he slept, he was asleep for three whole days, most likely from blood loss, but when he awoke his sight was greeted by a robot no more than a foot tall, as he sat up the robot said "Oh, you are awake", "How long was I out" he asked, "About three days" answered the robot", "Jeez" was all he came back with. When he left the room, a large green robot exclaimed "You're up!, we all thought you were a goner. Well anyway Sarge wants to see you in his quarters, this way", he was lead down the hallway, through a few doors, down another hallway, through the main hangar, and down yet another hallway and they reached the door to what was apparently 'sarge's' quarters, "he's waiting for you inside" said the large robot, who he figured must be like commandos or troops of some kind from the large arm cannons, "thanks" he replied, as he entered the room he saw the creatures, what were their names? Ratchet and... Sasha? Sitting on the large green couch on one side of the room "take a seat" Ratchet said, he did so on the couch opposite, "So what are you and how did you, end up in space in a ship that badly damaged?" Ratchet asked. "Well, my name is Orion, I am a human, sort of, from earth, in the spiral galaxy..." he started explaining, "Wait back up, sort of human?" Sasha interrupted, "Yes, I was wondering why you had said that too, we have heard little of Earth and never seen a human before so we would not know what you mean" Ratchet agreed, Orion was a little hesitant to answer, but with a small sigh he looked at the ceiling and began to tell the story of how he had become the way he was and how he had ended up in a half destroyed ship millions of miles from home.<p>

Well it all started one summer when my family and I were on vacation, it was so long ago I can't remember where, but we were staying with relatives when we were not travelling It was one of the times we were staying with them the accident happened. That day my family went out to buy groceries, but I was allowed to stay at home with my relatives, it was a good day, sunny, warm, but unfortunately for my family this was their last day, on their way home a gas tanker skidded out of control and flipped onto their car killing both my parents, then the gas ignited and blew a large chunk out of the road removing my family completely. I stayed with my relatives for a while but they could not take care of me forever so they got me on the plane to go home where I was sent to an orphanage by authorities, once they realized I did not have any parents with me, they spent a while trying to locate my parents but eventually I spoke up and told them they were dead. In that orphanage I saw some bad things, things I won't talk about, but what I will say is I overheard some of the orphanage staff talking about a deal the government was offering them, from what I heard in that conversation the government was buying children from orphanages all across the country for testing of new technology developed by their top scientists, although they were only reassuring the orphanages it would be non-lethal, but not that it wouldn't be painful. I didn't know it at the time but lucky me was on the list of 'outgoing' children, but when the time did come for me to go, I stood strong, even though I was scared, but that only encouraged them to test the more advanced, and painful technology on me, with a select few others who also stood firm. In that government facility I made friends with the others like me, the people in our select little group, we became stronger together, drawing strength from one another. It was in that facility that I gained the name Orion, and it stuck, everyone knew me by Orion, nothing else. Without even knowing it it was my sixteenth birthday, and the other people in my group were each a few days apart, purely coincidental is what I originally thought, but I discovered they had planned the whole thing so that on our sixteenth birthdays they would run the final test they had for us, they told us it was only a needle, which it was, and I have to say at that point we were relieved, unbeknownst to us the agony was about to begin.

For about a week and a half we were all put on a light exercise regime, with a government health expert keeping us on protein and vitamin rich foods, but not letting us live the good life with steak and the like, but we started to notice slight changes in some of us, hair on their skin getting thicker, occasional panting, things like that, but one night something worse happened. I was sleeping soundly, as you do, when suddenly I woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily, my face felt sore and so did my lower back, I lay there for a few minutes before I started feeling a bit of warmth in both areas that slowly became a searing, red hot pain which of course caused my to cry out in pain waking up a few of the others who came over to see what was going on. I won't say the next part because the memories are too painful, but long story short it exhausted me completely and I passed out only to wake up in the morning with what I thought was a big comfy pillow under me but when I opened my eyes and saw I had a muzzle like a dog, I started to worry, so I looked at my hands, black fading into red halfway up my forearm and claws protruding from my fingertips. When I finally got up I was a little unsteady, looked down... and I had paws, little fox paws, I walked, well stumbled over to the wardrobe, there was a full length mirror on the inside of the door, and standing in the mirror was, a fox, with a tuft of blond hair on its head, the only thing telling me that this fox, was me.

* * *

><p>When I got over the shock I went to the kitchen area of our compound and saw that a few others had changed too, two other foxes and a wolf, everyone was chatting and going about their normal morning and only noticed me after I found my voice and said "morning". After receiving a few murmured "mornings" in reply I went to see some of my closer friends who were all sitting around a table chatting amongst themselves. I finally got the hang of walking on the way over, when I sat down I said good morning to no-one in particular with some breakfast that I picked up on the way over, all our meals were pre prepared by a chef specialising in nutritional foods and sent out on a conveyor belt, but no-one replied, I looked around at them and they all had a slightly puzzled look on their faces, "what?" I asked, then one of them said "blond hair, crystal blue eyes, ham, eggs and a blueberry muffin, who else could it be but Orion", suddenly everyone but the guy who said it frowned for a second then almost simultaneously said "ah of course!". In the conversation that followed that group revelation it was revealed my outward appearance confused me with one of the other foxes and they were about to send me on my way before that guy realised who I was. For about a week after I morphed everyone else transformed into a fox or wolf, a few days after the last person changed a bulletin board was put up with one large note stapled to it, It read "NOTICE: From now on from 05:00 to 18:00 you will be split into two separate groups for training, wolves will be split from foxes for those who require further information, wolves and foxes will be assigned new rooms in separate corridors. By 05:00 you are expected to be at the door at the end of your respective corridors dressed and ready. END NOTICE.<p>

The next day we went to the door at the end of our corridors and when 5:00 am rolled around a man in an army officers uniform opened the door, did a head count and barked "follow me' at us, we didn't know what to expect at training but first we were taken to a room that was not marked with anything and were sent in one by one, where we received a needle that the nurse said was an advanced form of steroid that only lasted twelve hours but had no nasty side effects like death or package shrinkage (Ratchet and Sasha both chuckled at that last part) for super muscle growth (but without turning us into obscene freaks) and strength. After our super steroid injection we were taken straight to training where we were handed over to a drill sergeant who worked us so hard we fell straight asleep after we ate dinner, but when we woke up we didn't feel sore at all, we assumed it was because of the steroid, but in the end we were wrong because eventually they determined we were strong enough and took us off the shots, although strong was an understatement, because each of us was strong enough to lob an entire car across an entire football field, although we did see a torn off top half of a tank go flying while we were on a hike up a nearby mountain, knowing the wolves were being made stronger than us, as a few weeks prior a notice went up saying the wolves were being moved on to heavier training and would be getting larger doses of the steroid, 2 days a week for 3 weeks, and we were being moved to a lighter training course and we would no longer be receiving shots. After a few more weeks strength training we moved on to weapon training which for us was based around accuracy and long range weaponry, close combat including knife techniques, and some of us who showed extreme prowess in both categories were given an extra training course, dual 45. Calibre pistols, and somehow I managed to get this course with four others. Over the next few months we were slowly shaped into fighters of the highest calibre next to the wolf unit, as we came to call them, but by then we all had a clear idea of what we were being trained for, we were going to be the governments hit squad and clean-up crew respectively, but we for some reason didn't object to this, even though if we got our hands on some weapons we could take down the entire organization that was controlling us, but we didn't.

Now the next part of my story is rather boring, well more boring than the last bit anyway so I'll try to summarise it, we shot some people who were trying to kill the president, we cleared an entire town of rebel soldiers and saved its inhabitants, less interesting stuff, and we assassinated a double agent. This is the good part here, on one particularly delicate mission that involved a large explosive device and a large amount of terrorists were in area 51, the governments secret stash of all things unknown, and the terrorists were trying to gain access to the vault full of top secret information and we had to stop them, as we were sneaking around I noticed an enemy patrolling and I signalled that I was going to follow him. When I got the go ahead, I snuck around after him, he seemed to be trying to access all the buildings he could find but they were all locked, except one, someone had left a door open and he noticed it, as he went in, I went in, but he didn't come out. As I moved the body out of the doorway a certain blueprint on a table caught my eye, and because of my curious nature I was inclined to look at it, and wouldn't you know, it was the blueprint for that hunk of scrap sitting in the hangar. That's about it for my story, all I did from there was, on my free day, Sunday I would slowly collect any materials I could gather for my ship. Then one day, it was done, so I fired it up, it worked so I collected my belongings, threw them in the back and flew off to search for a better life.

* * *

><p>"Wow, what a story" Sasha remarked, "I know its not 'the' most interesting story ever, but then again I'm not exactly the best story teller" Orion replied, "So, what are you gonna do now?" asked Ratchet, "you know, I didn't think about that" Orion stated "I suppose I could just find somewhere to settle down, or I could join the Military here, or because I am a bit of a tech head I could invent, although I suppose out here my knowledge of technology is basic at best, so I may have a bit of trouble."Well, you can stay here for now, until you decide what you are going to do" Sasha decided, after a short debate about what to do until Orion found a place to go, "thank you very much" replied Orion, "but I will have to get my things first". "Your things?" Ratchet inquired, I assumed you just ran away with only the clothes on your back, "oh no, I did manage to smuggle some things out, one at a time and hid them away out of sight with the ship, eventually I had enough to run away" Orion chuckled at the thought of how stupid the guards had been on those days.<p>

He returned to the ship and ruffled around in the back seat, but as he pulled the two duffel bags out of the ruined ship the bottom of one caught on a jagged piece of metal and tore through the sturdy material spilling the contents onto the floor, fourteen ammunition clips with a small flame on the side, six with the symbol for explosives and twelve that bore no symbol, a large sleek black rifle with a triple laser sight and a scope, two desert eagles, a varying array of sheathed knives and some grenades of various types. Hearing the clatter of the weapons ratchet looked over towards the ship, and seeing all the weapons proclaimed "When you said you smuggled some things out, I thought something like a knife or something, I had no idea you were coming this prepared", "see, well I had no idea what to expect out here, not to mention that my exit probably did not go unnoticed... and I may have accidentally left the ship plans behind" Orion said this last part a little sheepishly while opening the other bag and pulling out some belts with loops and rings covering it, and sliding ammunition and knives into them, then picking up the rifle and the remains of the bag and moving off towards the room where he would be staying. He and Ratchet, who decided to help carry some things, were walking down the corridors when Orion suddenly blacked out and Ratchet, shocked by the sudden clatter from beside him turned quickly to see what had happened, he crouched down next to the still form trying to rouse him, realising he was out cold he listened for breathing, but what he heard was... Beeping!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Endnote: I hope you liked the first chapter of the story, it has taken me a while to complete the first chapter and I really hope I get positive comments and ratings, Creative critcism is appreciated. The next chapter will be even better than this one so stay tuned.<strong>_


End file.
